nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Veyt van Roth
Veyt van Roth ist ein junger Mann von 25 Jahren mit flachsblonden Haaren, sonnengebräunter Haut und einem Ansatz von Bart. Mit seinen 1,78 m Größe ist er von recht durchschnittlicher Größe und hat einen trainierten Körperbau. Sein Charakter beschreibt sich am besten als eine Frohnatur, die das Herz auf der Zunge trägt. Er besitzt einen ausgeprägten Gerechtigkeitssinn und hat einen Hang dazu, sich für alles und jeden einzusetzen ohne auf sich selbst zu achten, was ihm zwar regelmäßig Schwierigkeiten bereitet, aber auch Anerkennung bringt. Seenhain Geboren wurde Veyt als als zweiter Sohn von Ludger und Dea Matthes in Seenhain. Er hatte einen älteren Bruder namens Sverre. Die Matthes waren eine einfache Bauernfamilie, lediglich Veyts Vater hat während des 2. Kriegs einige Jahre in der königlichen Armee gekämpft, von dem der Junge auch erste Kniffe mit dem Schwert lernte. Sein Bruder starb als Veyt sechs Jahre alt war, seine Eltern wenige Jahre später als Orks die Felder angriffen. Ohne weitere Verwandtschaft kam er daraufhin bei einer eng befreundeten Bauernfamilie aus der Nachbarschaft unter. Vom Knappen Matthes zum Ritter van Roth Mit 22 Jahren verließ Veyt Seenhain um nach Sturmwind zu gehen um dort nach Arbeit zu suchen und fand sich kurz darauf als Knappe im Dienste von Sir Arken van Roth wieder. Er erwies sich als doch recht schlauer Bursche mit einer raschen Auffassungsgabe, der allerdings auch einen Hang dazu hatte, zu reden ohne vorher nachzudenken, was ihm regelmäßig Kopfnüsse einbrachte, häufig zum Amüsement Dritter. left|Wappen des Ordens des Erbauers Während des Tirisfalfeldzugs wurde er von Sir Arken in den Orden des Erbauers aufgenommen und auf Lebenszeit als Mitglied dessen vereidigt. In dieser Zeit lernte er auch Litonja Silbergreif kennen, die ein Kathul (einfacher Soldat) im Orden des Erbauers war. Veyts anfänglicher Kampfeseifer für den Feldzug erhielt mit den ersten Schlachten einen starken Dämpfer und je mehr er den Krieg in allen Facetten erlebte um so ernüchternder wurde es für ihn bis hin zum blanken Entsetzen, als während der letzten Schlacht auf der Insel Fenris der Ordenskader bis auf 2 Leute vollständig vernichtet wurde. thumb|300px|Familie van RothEinige Monate später wurde er (für ihn überraschend, von anderen längst erwartet) von Sir Arken im engsten Kreise des Ordens zum Ritter geschlagen. Da sich parallel dazu der Sir vorübergehend aus dem Amt des Ordensmeisters verabschiedete und sich zurückzog war es für ihn ein Schubs ins kalte Wasser der Adelspolitik. Da Veyt als Vollwaise jedoch keinen familiären Rückhalt mehr hatte entschlossen sich Sir Arken und seine Frau, Lady Pyrota, dazu, ihn zu adoptieren, wenn auch zunächst unter Ausschluss aus der Erbfolge. Als er seinem Adoptivvater gestand, sich in Litonja Silbergreif verliebt zu haben, schlug Sir Dunrik of Leith vor, kurzerhand die Kathul zu adoptieren um so eine Verlobung und später auch Hochzeit zu ermöglichen, was ansonsten aufgrund der seit dem Ritterschlag bestehenden Ständeunterschiede nicht möglich gewesen wäre. Ordensritter Zunächst noch sehr unsicher nahm er nur einfache Aufgaben wahr, die in erster Linie Anwesenheit verlangten, wie die Vertretung von Sir Arken im Kronrat, wobei aber meist Sir Dunrik das Reden übernahm. Veyts erstes Kommando als Ordensritter war ein Einsatz in den Verwüsteten Landen, wo er den 1. Kader befehligte. Anfangs gut unter Kontrolle setzten ihm die Lage und die Geschehnisse mehr und mehr zu was zu einem desaströsen Einsatz wider besseren Wissens führte und ihn sogar den Kommandoposten kostete. Dieses Fehlverhalten nagte sichtlich an ihm und es dauerte lange, bis er die Krise überwunden hatte. Mit der Zeit gewöhnte er sich an seine neue Position und agierte zunehmend aus eigener Motivation. Kurz vor der Expedition in die Grizzlyhügel unter der Leitung der Scharlachroten Faust übertrug sein Vater ihm das Amt des Ordensmeisters des Ordens des Erbauers und zog sich gleichzeitig nahezu vollkommen aus der Reichweite des Sohnes zurück. Veyt, ins kalte Wasser geschubst und mit viel Verantwrortung auf den Schultern zurückgelassen, stemmte diese Last so gut er konnte mit Hilfe des Ordens. Dennoch bat er seinen Vater die Ernennung rückgängig zu machen als er ein halbes Jahr später mit der Ausbildung zum Paladin begann, um sich voll und ganz auf die Ausbildung konzentrieren zu können. Während der Westfall-Krise wurde ihm erneut ein Kader zugeteilt und er geriet mehr als einmal in eine Zwickmühle zwischen den Tugenden, was unter anderem ein Grund dafür war, dass sein Verhalten gegenüber den Streitkräften der Krone eher zurückhaltend bis abweisend war, doch letztendlich führte Veyt die Ordenstruppen in die große Schlacht am Boar Run. Litonja (Silbergreif) von Leith thumb|left|396px|Hochzeit von Litonja und VeytWährend des Tirifalfeldzuges war sie als Teil des Ordenskaders mit in Süderstade stationiert und war maßgeblich daran beteiligt, in Abwesenheit von Sir Arken Veyt ins Lager- und Ordensleben einzubinden. In den Schlachten stand sie meist an seiner Seite und machte ihm Mut, wenn er am Zweifeln war. Es dauerte eine Weile bis Veyt merkte, dass er mehr als nur Freundschaft für sie empfand und sich schließlich ein Herz fasste und es ihr gestand, nur um zu erfahren, dass es ihr ähnlich ging. Schließlich wurde zwischen den (Adoptiv-)Eltern das Bündnis zwischen den Familien van Roth und of Leith mit der Hochzeit von Veyt und Litonja besiegelt. Vom Ritter zum Paladin Veyt verehrt Sir Arken in so ziemlich allen Aspekten, selbst für jene, die sein Adoptivvater besser nicht erwähnt haben will. Um so weniger überrascht es sich, dass er ihm nicht nur im Ritterdasein nacheifert sondern auch eine Ausbildung zum Paladin anstrebte. Sir Arken stimmte dem nur sehr widerwillig zu. full|right|335 px Die Ausbildung wurde von Lordkommandant Cathalan Lightblade von der Scharlachroten Faust übernommen, weshalb Veyt seitdem in erster Linie in Weststrom ansässig ist, denn obwohl er noch immer Ordensritter vom Orden des Erbauers ist, ist er primär Novize. Nach einer langen und intensiven Ausbildung wurde er schließlich in Sturmwind am heiligen Denkmal für Lordaeron zum Paladin geweiht. Der Name seines Streithammers ist "Erster Funke". Im Namen des Ordens Trotz dass sein Vater, Sir Arken, mit dem Orden nach Herdweiler ging um den Eid an den Erbauer zu erfüllen, blieb Veyt zusammen mit einigen anderen Ordensmitgliedern in Sturmwind zurück, um zum einen zu symbolisieren, dass der Orden nach wie vor treu zur Krone steht und zum anderen um die Verbindungen und Beziehungen zu anderen Orden und der Kirche nicht abreißen zu lassen. Der lange Marsch Als Veyt während der Verteidigung eines Pilgerzuges sich nicht nur gegen Waffenverbündete stellte sondern auch noch den Anführer der Angreifer, eine Untote Paladin, zur Flucht verhalf, wurde er vor Ordensgericht gestellt und von Sir Tagros Erzfeuer zum Langen Marsch verurteilt. So hat er als Büßer barfuß, ohne Rüstung, ohne Waffen, ohne Verpflegung den Weg von der Kapelle des Hoffnungsvollen Lichts bis zum Meer Tirisfals hinter der Scharlachroten Palisade zu Fuß zurück zu legen. Wer ihn des Lebens würdig hält darf ihm dabei einmal helfen. Freier Ritter Als der Orden des Erbauers bei einem Hinterhalt in den Pestländern praktisch ausgelöscht worden war, war der Orden von seinen verbliebenen Großmeistern aufgelöst worden. Veyts Vater, Sir Arken, galt lange Zeit als gefallen, jedoch hatte er nie aufgehört, an seine Rückkehr zu glauben. Als sich Spuren auftaten, die auf ein Überleben von Sir Arken deuteten und schließlich sogar eine Möglichkeit seiner Rettung sich offenbarte, zögerte er nicht. Es wurde ein Nachfolgeorden gegründet, das Vermächtnis des Erbauers, welcher auch erstmalig Unlebende in den Reihen hatte. Jedoch merkte Veyt über die Zeit hinweg, dass der Orden nicht mehr sein Weg war und er sich nicht mehr zugehörig fühlte. Schließlich sandte er seinem Vater einen Brief, zusammen mit dem Wappenrock, und erklärte seinen Austritt aus dem Orden. Trivia * In Seenhain hält sich hartnäckig das Gerücht, der jüngste Matthes-Spross würde den Regen anziehen. Der Ursprung dafür ist der Tag seiner Geburt, welcher als sonniger Frühlingstag begann und mit sintflutartigem Regen endete, der angeblich nur auf das Dach der Matthes niederging. Es scheint auch in der Tat häufiger zu regnen, wenn Veyt zugegen ist, egal ob in Seenhain oder außerhalb davon. Als Kind hat ihn sein Vater häufiger an die anderen Bauern „ausgeliehen“, indem der Junge auf einem Schemel sich auf die sommertrockenen Felder setzte bis der Regen kam, die Ernte zu retten. Auch heute noch kann man hier und da Schemel auf Seenhainer Feldern sehen, wenn man nur danach sucht. * Aufgrund der Adoptionen, Vermählungen und Blutsbruderschaften ist der Familienstammbaum aus van Rothscher Sicht eine bizarre Verknüpfung geworden, in der sich neben Sir Arken auch Sir Cathalan und Großinquisitor Kerzufal wiederfinden. thumb|none|670px|Familienstammbaum van Roth *Was man in Seenhain noch so über ihn erfahren kann: Veyt Matthes 2. Sohn der Familie Matthes in Seenhain Vater: Ludger Mutter: Dea , geb. Femke Bruder: Sverre Familie Matthes wohnte in einem Haus am oberen Ende von Seenhain (Anm.: das Haus mit dem Gifthändler drin). Es war eine Bauernfamilie, die von Ackerbau und ein wenig Viehzucht lebte. Sie hatten 2 Pferde, ein paar Schafe und Ziegen und einige Katzen, die die Mäuse fernhalten sollten. Ludger Matthes war vor dem Bauernleben für die Pflichtzeit an Jahren Soldat in der Armee des Königs gewesen, hatte als solcher noch seine Rüstung, die er aber stets gut verwahrte um die Jungs nicht auf blöde Ideen zu bringen. Klein-Veyt wurde am 17. März geboren. Kurioserweise war es ein glasklarer , sonniger Tag, aber just als er zur Welt kam, zogen Regenwolken auf, die solange regneten wie er schrie. Sein Bruder war zu diesem Zeitpunkt 8. Die Brüder Matthes waren wie Pech und Schwefel und hatten nicht selten zusammen mit den Kindern vom Nachbarhaus (Majahl und Eleni) nichts als Unsinn im Kopf. Da gibt es Leidensgeschichten von Bauern über angemaltes Vieh, bis hin zu auf Pudelschnitt gestutzte Schafe, verschwundenes Obst und andere lustige Dinge, wie z.B. ein freigelassenes Murlocjunges in der Küche des Wirtshauses. Sverre Matthes starb mit 14 als er Wache an den Feldern hielt und von Wölfen oder ähnlichem gerissen wurde, genaues konnte man nicht mehr herausfinden. Veyt hatte die Überreste nie gesehen, er hat auch in der ersten Zeit nicht verstanden warum genau sein Bruder nicht mehr nach Hause kam. (Anm.: Bei der Beerdigung von Sverre kam Veyt auch das erste Mal in den Genuss von Seenhainer Fischlikör.) Veyts Mutter beklagte sich regelmäßig darüber, dass der Bengel nur Flausen im Kopf hat und ihr die Haare von selben frisst. Darum kam es auch nicht selten vor, dass er zu den Nachbarn „abgeschoben“ wurde bzw. die Nachbarskinder zu Besuch kamen. Da kam es auch schon mal vor, dass allesamt die Großeltern von Majahl und Eleni in Menethil besuchten. Sein Vater, der bald schon merkte, dass der Bursche häufiger im Regen spielte als ein Murloc im Wasser schwamm, hatte irgendwann die witzige Idee, ihn seinen Freunden als „Bewässerungsanlage“ zu vermieten, wodurch Veyt viele viele Stunden auf Feldern stand. Bis es mal regnete. Ansonsten wurde der Junge sobald er stehen konnte mit in die Feldarbeit mitgenommen. Am Anfang noch Ähren sammeln, den Leuten auf den Feldern Essen und Trinken bringen, später auch mal mit zur Wache kommen. Es konnte nie wirklich bewiesen werden dass es in seiner Gegenwart wirklich mehr regnete als ohne, aber sowas liegt bekanntlich im Auge des Betrachters. Als er 10 war durfte er auch ab und an mit Majahl zusammen auf den Feldern Wache halten, was er sehr gewissenhaft und voller Stolz tat. Zu der Zeit kam es auch ab und an zu ersten Überfällen durch die Orks, wodurch die Jungs sehr schnell lernten, Erntewerkzeuge als Waffen zu nutzen und ihre ersten Kurzschwerter ausgehändigt bekamen, mit denen sie sich die Zeit vertrieben um zu üben. Als Veyt 12 war und seinen Eltern Essen aufs Feld bringen wollte, kam er gerade noch dazu, als eine Gruppe wilder Orks dabei waren, seine Eltern ihm wahrsten Sinne des Wortes zu zerfleischen. Seine Mutter lag bereits tot am Boden, sein Vater kämpfte noch mit einer Sense (IRONIE!), da gerade Erntezeit war. Man munkelt im Dorf dass man Veyts wilden Schrei bis auf die andere Seite vom See gehört hätte und ein Gewitter aufgezogen war, dessen Blitze die Orks niedergestreckt hat. Tatsache ist, er hat eher geweint und in Wut und Verzweiflung mit seinem Kurzschwert und einer Harke auf einen Ork, den sein Vater schon gewaltig bearbeitet hatte, solange eingeschlagen, bis der tot war. Die restlichen Orks türmten als die Miliz auf die Felder stürmte. Veyt selbst trug nur ein paar Kratzer davon. Das war eine große Tragödie in Seenhain gewesen. Die Angriffe der Orks nahmen danach stetig zu und etliche Dörfler verloren ihre Leben. Veyt wurde danach der Nachbarsfamilie zur Pflege übergeben, wuchs also zusammen mit Majahl und Eleni auf. Das Haus seiner Familie wurde verkauft, das Land ebenso. Nur das Vieh wurde übernommen. Majahls Vater war aktiver Soldat und brachte den Jungs, wenn er denn mal auf Urlaub da war, ein paar Tricks und Kniffe im Kampf bei. Der Vater gehörte mit zum Heer von Prinz Menethil und folgte dem nach Nordend, von wo er nie zurück kam. Mit 18 Jahren verließ Majahl Seenhain und trat einem Orden bei, der weiß-schwarze Kleidung trug, nicht zuletzt um seinen Vater zu suchen. Veyt war da 15 und versprach Majahl, immer auf Eleni zu achten, die von da an kaum einen Schritt allein machen konnte, was sie aber nicht sonderlich störte. Genau genommen munkelte eh schon das ganze Dorf was passiert, wenn der Matthes erst mal volljährig ist. Veyt schmollte tagelang als Majahl wegging und sagte immer wieder, dass er nachkommen würde, sobald er alt genug ist, er wolle auch kämpfen, was die Leute im Dorf sehr amüsierte denn Veyt war zwar ein aufbrausendes Kerlchen, aber doch ein herzensguter Junge der kaum einer Fliege was zuleide tun konnte, von den Orks damals abgesehen. So war es wenig verwunderlich als Veyt auch in Seenhain blieb, als er volljährig wurde. Warum er sich nach ein paar Jahren doch entschied das Dorf zu verlassen ist den Leuten nicht wirklich bekannt. Es deutete alles darauf hin dass Veyt und Eleni einmal heiraten würden, aber er machte ihr weder einen Eintrag noch versprach ihr eh je einen zu machen. (Anm.: was daran liegt dass sie ihm zu sehr eine Schwester ist und er keine Schwester heiraten wollte) Statt dessen packte er das wenige, was er sein Eigen nannte und brach quasi über Nacht auf, nach Sturmwind, um dort Arbeit zu finden. Viel hatte er nicht – ein paar Kleider, sein Kurzschwert und sein Pferd, und die alten Rüstung seines Vaters, die er all die Jahre gut aufgehoben hatte. Er schrieb Eleni wohl regelmäßig, genau wie Majahl auch. Bald machte es die Runde dass Veyt Knappe eines Ritters geworden war vom gleichen Orden wie dem, in dem auch Majahl diente. Was das Volk von Seenhain allerdings deprimierte waren die fehlenden Herzchen auf den Briefumschlägen die in größeren Zeitabschnitten von und nach Westfall reisten. Aktuell hört man, dass Eleni nach Menethil gezogen ist, nachdem ein paar Fremde nach Veyt suchten um ihm eine Auszeichnung zu überreichen. Seltsamerweise war Veyt zu dem Zeitpunkt in Seenhain, nachdem er sich monatelang nicht hat blicken lassen und bat die Miliz im Ort, die Fremden, sollten sie wieder auftauchen, zu verhaften und ihm sofort Nachricht zu senden. Gleichzeitig hört man dass der Matthes wohl doch ein ziemlicher Nichtsnutz geworden ist, schade um ihn, er war immer so ein netter Junge aber diese ganze Kriegsspielerei ist ihm wohl zu Kopf gestiegen. Hat man ja am Vater schon gesehen dass das nicht gut mit der Armee. Und der arme Majahl erst. Wenn da der Matthes nicht sogar mit drinsteckt. Hat nicht mal Rückgrat genug gehabt, den Mund aufzumachen. Man hätte doch denken können, er sorge sich um die arme Eleni. (Anm.: Die Großmutter wird wohl kaum seinen Ruf in Ruhe lassen) *Episoden aus seinem mal mehr, mal weniger ernstem Leben vom Knappen bis zum Paladin, finden sich sich hier: Gedanken eines Knappen Kategorie:Orden des Erbauers Kategorie:Revier:Sturmwind Kategorie:Revier:Westfall Kategorie:II. Westfallfeldzug